powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Peak Human Condition/Supernatural
The ability to reach and remain in supernatural physical and/or mental condition. Advanced version of Enhanced Condition. Also Called *Super Condition Capabilities Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior over their race because their capabilities are pushed to the superhuman level; making them immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can achieve by any method of training and remain that way with little or no maintaining. On the other hand, the only way for users to strengthen this ability is to perform intensive training or exercise. For example, to increase ones superhuman strength, they would have to lift tons of weight many times a day. Applications *Contaminant Immunity *Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality *Supernatural Accuracy *Supernatural Agility *Supernatural Athleticism *Supernatural Awareness *Supernatural Balance *Supernatural Beauty *Supernatural Combat *Supernatural Dexterity *Supernatural Durability *Supernatural Endurance *Supernatural Flexibility *Supernatural Intelligence *Supernatural Leap *Supernatural Memory *Supernatural Reflexes *Supernatural Regeneration *Supernatural Self-Preservation *Supernatural Self-Sustenance *Supernatural Senses *Supernatural Speed *Supernatural Stamina *Supernatural Strength Levels *'Basic Level (Example: ''Black Panther):' Strong enough to lift over a ton and bend metal, fast enough to run at/beyond the high-way speed limit, durable enough to withstand being thrown off tall buildings. *'Enhanced Level (Example:'' Spider-Man):' Strong enough to lift automobiles and punch through steel, fast enough to outrun race-cars, agile enough to leap over small buildings and dodge supersonic attacks, durable enough to withstand bullets, grenades and low-to-medium explosive as well as a strong healing ability. *'Expert Level (Example: ''Power Man):' Strong enough to lift construction vehicles and destroy thick steel, fast enough to run faster than missiles, durable enough to withstand most explosions. *'Advanced Level (Example: Captain Marvel/Carol Danvers):' Strong enough to lift large aircrafts and destroy toughest metals, fast enough to break Mach 1 (1,236km/768mph), durable enough to take powerful explosions. *'Master Level (Example: Superman):' Near an Absolute Condition. Strong enough to move skyscrapers or even planets with incalculable strength, fast enough to move at (or beyond) light-speed, and invulnerable to virtually all physical harm. Associations *Compare Peak Human State for real world human standards. *Compare Enhanced Condition for the Inferior version. *Compare Absolute Condition for the absolute or supreme physical and mental condition. *Flawless Coordination *God Mode *Supernatural Cells Limitations *Given how obviously superior the user is compared to the normal members of his/her species, some level of megalomania, messianic complex and/or similar problems with attitude are a very real possibility. *Only way for users to strengthen this ability is to perform intensive training or exercise, usually something bordering ''Training from Hell territory might suffice. Known Users Gallery File:78px-TD.jpg|Tinisha Dolaira (The Young Guardians) has a superhuman physical condition that makes her superior to humans in every way. File:Blade3.jpg|Blade's (Marvel) Dhampire form is far more superior than humans File:Della-Chase.jpg|Chase Tallman and Della Tsang (Shadow Falls: After Dark); both reborn vampires Body_Guard_H.png|Body Guard (Valkyrie Crusade) as a superhuman,has supernatural condition. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Peak Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers